


Yuuri on Pathology

by snowymint



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowymint/pseuds/snowymint
Summary: 草稿與胡言亂語狀態的醫院Paro目前還沒有寫成長篇的打算可能會自刪(合十)





	Yuuri on Pathology

**Author's Note:**

> 人物設定:  
> 勇利: 年紀輕輕但看片功力了得的病理科R2, 年輕時代就很仰慕維克多學長，後來「不小心」進了同一家醫院工作。老是在值班的時候收到維克多刀台上的Frozen, 一開始還以為自己被盯上，後來才發現......  
> 維克多: 外科Young V, 上刀技術遠近馳名，女病患莫名很多。在某次院內晨會對勇利的報告印象深刻，但科別使然始終沒太多交集。試圖用送很多檢體的方式讓對方對自己有印象，殊不知讓對方誤以為自己在找他碴。  
> 披集: 病理科R1, 勇利的室友, 醫院八卦交流站  
> 克里斯: 外科Young V, 維克多的同事兼閨密(o)  
> 雷歐和光虹: 厲害的技術員  
> 尤里: 外科病房最強的刷手護理師  
> 小南: 進醫院實習第二年的醫學生，因為是勇利迷弟所以立志走病理科  
> (但實際上跟自己的志趣不合)
> 
> 老師和教練們當然就是教授或大老角色wwwww

「勝生醫師，那個.......三號開刀房又送frozen下來了」

電話線的另一頭傳來光虹疲憊的嗓音，勇利嘆了口氣，丟下筷子和吃到一半的便當，抓起實驗衣和手套就往門外走。

「又來？勇利你是不是該去拜拜了，怎麼老是在這個時段收到frozen?」披集從他的顯微鏡後方抬起頭，看起來剛塞了滿嘴咖哩。

「不知道，最近外科很奇怪，尤其是那個學長老是挑我值班的時候上刀。」勇利聳聳肩，確定自己扣子都扣上後從雜物矮櫃裡抓出一個外科口罩。

「呣......你說你很崇拜的那個學長？」披集邊嚼著午餐邊露出深不可測的微笑。

「嗯啊。」勇利不小心把口罩線頭打了個死結，只好拆開了重綁。

「那不是很好嗎？有種和自己的大神一起工作的感覺。」

「才不好，我要吃飯。而且每次都挑吃飯睡覺的時間送來真的很麻煩，我還是是少吃芒果鳳梨然後去拜拜好了。」

 

\------

「勇利，醒醒。」穿著白色長袍，左手臂彎裡塞滿資料夾的高瘦銀髮男子伸手戳著趴在顯微鏡前熟睡的人，但對方毫無反應，只看到披著外套的肩膀稜線規律的起伏。

「勇利。 **勇利** 。勝。生。勇。利。」維克多忍不住把音量從輕聲細語調高成普通對話音量，但名叫勝生勇利的黑髮男子依舊陷在沉睡中。

維克多皺起眉頭，空著的右手揪著瀏海。那天聽到他的同事叫他什麼綽號來著？

「炸豬排！欸不對，豬排丼！」聽到豬排丼，勇利緩緩地把頭抬起來，維克多滿懷希望地盯著勇利的頭頂，但勇利咕噥了一聲又趴了回去。

「豬排丼。 **豬排丼。小豬!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** 」

勇利被突然靠在耳邊的大喊嚇得猛然抬起頭，幸好維克多的反射神經傳導速率夠快，

不然不是有人的下巴會受傷就是有人的額頭會瘀青。

「誰？什麼？現在幾點？」勇利瞇起眼看了看手錶，再仔細得打量著擅自闖入他辦公室的不速之客，接著瞪大了眼睛，手胡亂在桌上摸索著眼鏡。

「維克多...學長？」勇利一戴上眼鏡就刷得站起來，顧不得自己亂翹的髮尾和臉上的紅色壓痕。

「就是我。」維克多笑咪咪的說著，朝著勇利的方向跨進了一步。勇利緊張得吞了口口水。

「這麼晚了，學長還不回家嗎？」勇利緊緊抓著褲子口袋，過長的指甲快把內袋布料抓出一個洞。

「我來還玻片，可是玻片室有門禁卡進不去。」維克多邊說邊亮出他帶來的整疊玻片夾，一股腦的全亂堆在勇利井然有序的桌子上。

「再說有幾個個案我想和勇利討論討論，如果你現在方便的話？」

 

看著維克多閃亮又懇切的笑臉，勇利實在說不出他再半個小時之後就要下班了。

而且......玻片室根本沒有門禁管制。

「好吧，片子拿來我看看。」

 

維克多拖來了披集的椅子，喜孜孜地在勇利身邊坐下。

 


End file.
